Modern microprocessors include performance counter logic for measuring and gathering data on performance-related events of the microprocessor. For example, some microprocessors include hardware performance counters that enable counting of a series of processor events, such as cache misses, pipeline stalls, and floating-point operations, among others. Statistics of processor events can be collected through the performance counter logic with little or no overhead. Thus, performance counter logic provides a powerful means to monitor and analyze performance of the microprocessor or application executed thereon.